


With Fleece as White As...

by Piddleyfangs



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pokemon Sword and Shield
Genre: Anthro, Baaaa, Corruption, Futanari, Other, Transformation, Wooloo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: Gloria, the female trainer from Sword and Shield, discovers an abandoned farm that still has all of its Wooloo. Curious about what exactly is going on there, she does some snooping only to find herself joining the flock~A delicious curvaceous transformation that will have you baaing for more.





	With Fleece as White As...

With Fleece as White As…

“Hmm, let’s see what it is over there!” The curious girl ran ahead towards the abandoned farm. She was a lot like the hundreds of other trainers who roamed these fields looking for the vast array of Pokemon. Her head was dressed with short brown hair with a green cap with a wooly white ball topped above it all. Over her body was a cute pink dress with a wooly sweater buttoned over it. She ran with such eagerness to go out and explore, a curiosity in her that wouldn’t be sated until she’d seen it all and done it all. 

At first glance this strange farm didn’t seem as though it was abandoned. An old wooden sign in disrepair tried to proclaim the family name of the owners in illegible damaged letters. The dirt path that led ahead was still worn into the field, green grassing cutting over to reclaim the path. Gloria looked over her shoulder, the training looking on at the massive fenced in field where no doubt hundreds of Pokemon were kept and cared for. Food trays were laid out, empty. No signs of any life in the settlement so far. 

“Hello?” She called out, both hands to her mouth to amplify. No response. So she kept wandering about the area. The farm house itself was locked up. Besides, she’d feel weird looking around the building if there wasn’t anyone to greet her. Didn’t quite feel right. She turned and looked to the field. “Maybe there’s a rare Pokemon in there?” She wasn’t quite sure, but looking around was just too tempting. Just another part of the adventure! 

Broken fencing dotted the field in little places where the land had dipped into the hill side. It was clear that it needed a lot more maintenance than what it was getting. Gloria leaped over it, nearly getting her dress caught in a stray splinter. Boots on the ground, she roamed around the field without any general desire or direction to go in. 

The air still had a bit of a Pokemon scent to it. Not entirely unpleasant, but it certainly signified that there were indeed plenty of creatures around here sometime before she arrived. She noticed near the back of the fields there was a little barn and a couple stalls of shade. Perhaps there were Pokemon hiding back there? Or even a person to talk to! She walked towards it and went looking. 

Slipping through the gap in the door, Gloria was hit with a more intense version of the scent. A sound hit her ears. A familiar sound as she dipped back to look into one of the stalls. Inside each of the ten or so stalls were a couple Wooloo. The wooly Pokemon looked at her with docile curiosity, their vacant expressions adorable and the glittering sounds of their collars charming. 

“Hullo there lads! My, what a bunch of lovely Wooloos ye lot are,” She grinned. “I had an uncle who kept Wooloo, but you lot are pretty cute yourselves!” They looked back to her, restlessly pushing around as they gravitated towards the door. “Aw, I betchya no one’s let you out in a while? Well, you’re lucky Gloria’s here,” She grabbed the stable doors one by one and opened them all. The herd of Wooloo were unleashed, happily roaming straight towards the fields to graze. Gloria smiled as they passed by, just happy to give the Pokemon a chance to go roaming. 

She noticed in the corner of the last stall she opened there was a single bell collar laying on the ground. It was a broad silver colored bell with light engravings to it. Inquisitive as ever, Gloria went inside the stall and grabbed up the bell, giving it a jingle. “Alright, which one of ye lost your bell?” She called out, but not a single Wooloo was left around. She sighed, giving the bell a few testing jingles to see if the missing Wooloo would come forth and claim its bell. No luck. 

Gloria groaned and adjusted her collar. It was pretty hot in there! Good thing she let all those Wooloo out, in these summer temperatures it was murder to kept them caged in so long. If she saw the farmer she’d have to give him a real good talking to. She roamed out into the fields holding the collar, deciding she’d have to find out which Wooloo lost it. 

With all the Wooloo loose the fields started to feel a little bit cramped but also a lot more right. A field was nothing without some cuddly animals roaming it. She beamed a bit at her accomplishment but knew there was still a lot of work to do. Ringing the bell carefully, she pondered over the pack, scanning each mon’s throat for their own tingling bell. 

The sun beat down on her as she worked, making that sweater of hers even hotter. As well, moving between the flock was tricky since the Wooloo didn’t give her a lot of space. It was like crawling through a cramped sweater cavern without any AC. With a groan, she went back out to the fence and undid her sweater’s buttons. She threw it up on the fence and sighed. “Alright, we’ll give it a bit longer before I go lookin’ for your farmer…” She stared down at the collar and gave the bell a testing little jingle. With a sigh, she clasped it around her neck so she could have both hands free to push the Wooloo out of her way. 

She went back out into the Wooloo clouds to discover where the one missing its bell might bell. Most of them definitely had their bell still. She even dug her hands in around each fluffy critter and parted their wool enough to look. The hardest part about that was resisting the urge to just lay against it all day and cuddle. They were so cute and the smell oddly enough was really starting to rub off on her. 

It must’ve been an hour when she was half ready to call it off. She adjusted her bell, not noticing that her hands seemed a bit darker. The whole while she was looking she had felt more and more itchy. Her dress wasn’t fitting as well as it normally did. A couple too many times she could feel her rear beneath her skirt getting exposed to the open air, a gust of refreshing wind hitting her panties. Oh well, it was only the Wooloo around. 

“Jeez, maybe ye just had an extra bell lying around,” Gloria sighed, sitting with her back against the fence and groaning. “Or maybe there was a run away?” She sat up a little straight. She honestly hadn’t considered that maybe somehow one of the Wooloo had escaped without its bell? It was possible! A poor lost Wooloo out there with no way to get back home. The idea made Gloria feel really, really down. Luckily enough, there were some big cuddle Wooloo waiting for her just ahead. 

As she began to ran forward, her eyes turned yellow and black, her face slowly stretched out into a very short Wooloo muzzle. She pushed her face against one of the other Pokemon and cooed gently. She wrapped her arms around the pig puff ball, her growing breasts pushing out against it as they fought with her dress. 

“You feel so warm…” She gently whispered into the fur. “I feel really.. really hot…” She started to fall to her knees, not noticing the growing wool that was pushing out past the collar of her dress. She groaned, back against the ground and writhing. 

Her body felt so restless and strange. The only thing keeping her calm was the sound of her sweet bell. She was happy she had it. The collar was tight so she’d never lose it, and the bell always sounded so nice and it helped other people to find her if she ended up lost. 

The cap fell off her head, revealing two little black horns sprouting out of her rapidly darkening head. Her hair remained brown but grew out to be longer and longer, her fronts nicely braided. Her hands grasped at her breasts as they grew against her dress. “Feels so… Why am I so hot, I’m not even cuddling against a W-woo-Woooooloooo~!!” She panted fiercely as her fingers dove beneath the hem of her dress. 

Her hand felt something. She darted her eyes down and watched it as it happened. A thick tube sprouted out from her crotch, like a snake crawling along beneath her dress. The breast of her outfit started to rip open, excess fur from her shoulders pushing out against it. She moaned out tensions as her hand started to forcefully jerk off her growing pillar. She noticed her feet had long ago kicked away her shoes and hooves had grown and burst through her socks. 

By the time she noticed what was happening to her it was too late. She had no desire to leave or to stop it. Why would she? This was where she belonged. With the herd. She ripped away her dress, slipping from it on all fours crawling on the ground. Her plump dark rear wiggled free, her little tail topped with wool. She rolled back into the ground and hungrily pumped at her thick and needy Pokemon cock. 

It was a hardy and animalistic shape. A sturdy wide girth, a tapered end that was blunt and hard. She couldn’t stop toying with it as she rolled her wooly form against the ground. It all felt so incredible, her bell continuing to ring through it all. She spread her legs as she landed on her back and humped at the air. 

“Wooloo~!” Gloria cooed, mindlessly enjoying herself. All her stresses just seemed to entirely vanish. She didn’t have any worries as a Wooloo, she realized. She would be with her herd at all times. And her bright and happy bell would make sure that her owner could always find her and bring her back home. She could never be lost. She didn’t need to wander anymore. 

She came with both hands squeezing tightly at her tremendous cock. She sprayed load after load all over herself, bursting so hungrily and eagerly. When the last drop of her seed spilled, she laid out wide and tired. She gently let her eyes close as she counted Wooloo in her sleep.


End file.
